A system for controlling a solenoid-valve-controlled fuel-metering device is described in German Unexamined Patent Application No. 40 04 110. In particular, this reference describes a system for controlling a solenoid-valve-controlled fuel-metering device for a diesel gasoline engine. In this device, control signals are specified for determining a fuel quantity dependent upon rotational speed and load. In such systems, the rotational speed must be detected as precisely as possible.
An object of the present invention is to enable the rotational speed to be detected as precisely as possible in a system for controlling a solenoid-valve-controlled fuel-metering device.